I Knew I loved you
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: another song-fic using a savage garden song thi time it's about serenity and endymion using the song i knew i loved you
1. I knew i loved you

Hey I'm back *laughs evilly in a matter similar to Prof.   
Tomoe did* I decided to write a sliver millennium sailor   
moon fan fic bout Serenity and Endymion. Oh it's also a   
song fic. Once again I used a savage garden song. This time   
I used I knew I loved you before I met you. Very fitting   
ne? oh I love reviews and welcome them. Flames are frowned   
upon. Well this is a couple just bout everyone loves so I'm   
not too worried. Endymion's and Serenity's POV change.   
  
I knew I loved you  
  
Endymion's POV  
  
I have to admit it, I had no desire to go to the ball.   
However my mother insisted I know so I meet the royalty of   
all the other planets. The princess of the moon is one she   
listed pacifically. I believe mother said her name was   
Serenity. I see some sliver flashes and cheerful voices.   
That must be them now. I turn around and see a girl, no an   
angel, with long beautiful bland hair that she wore in two   
buns and long flowing pigtails. Kami-sama she must have   
been the most gorgeous girl to ever walk this planet. Or   
any for that matter. I walk up to her and hold out my hand   
and ask, "would you like to dance." She takes it and we   
begin to dance to beautiful violin and piano music played   
by princess haruka and princess michiru. I look in her eyes   
and I feel a odd feeling in my heart. I may of just met her   
but I think that I love her.   
  
  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
  
Kami-sama he is so handsome. And such a gentleman. Not to   
mention a wonderful dancer. I feel so safe here in his   
arms. It's like I have waited al my life just to meet him,   
to love him, to be with him. To think that I tried to get   
out of coming to this ball. He suddenly pulls something out   
of thin air. It was a red rose. I had never seen a rose   
like this before. On the moon we have silver roses and they   
lack of any thorns. I smile sweetly at him and stand on the   
tip of my toes and kiss him passionately on the lips......  
  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
Endymion's POV  
  
Before I met her, before today, I had always felt like there was something missing from me. Now that that I've met her I finally feel complete. Like we were both halves of one whole and we've spent our whole lives looking for each other so we could complete that whole, so we could be complete. When she kissed me I felt this surge of warmth fill my body that I had never felt before. I returned the kiss as soon as her lips touched mine. It's amazing that we were able to stay dancing as well as we were with our lips locked. But we did. Neither one of us wanted to break away. But of course sooner or later we had to have air. So we caught our breathes and then kissed once again.  
  
  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
I don't think I've ever tasted anything as sweet as his kisses. His embrace feels so warm. Too bad I'll have to go soon. But this feels so right. More so than anything else in the universe. But I know I'll see him again. I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to sneak down to earth to see him. I have to see him again. I don't think I would be able to live without feeling his warm embrace around me ever again. I hear mother call my name. It's time to leave already. This time went by so fast. He leans down so we can share one last kiss and it seems as if for a minute all time stops.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
Endymion's POV  
  
It's already time for her to leave. I'm reluctant to let her go but in my heart I know someway somehow we will meet again in the not-so-distant future. I never knew what it was to be in love before I met her. Now I know and I think I wa but on this earth to love her. Like she's what I've looked for all these years. We   
\  
kiss tenderly neither one of us wanting to leave. She finally breaks away shows me a quick smile and disappears in a flash of silver light. I'll see her agin. I'll see my love again.  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
So how was that? I know lots and lots of fluff. But I think fluff is a good thing. That song worked better than I thought it would. I really think this one of my best stories yet. Pleaz review and tell me what you think! Thanx!  
  
  
i do not own sailor moon so don't sue kay?  



	2. again

I'm baaaaack! Now so far I knew I loved you only got two   
reivews. But both asked for a sequel. So I thought give em   
what they asked for. A sequel. And guess what? You guessed   
it, it's another song fic. Now I am not a lenny kravitz fan   
however, I just adore the song again. It seems to fit   
really well too don't ya think? However I don't him or the   
song. I don't own sailor moon either however if u find any   
Endymion look alikes return them to me ASAP. I seemed to   
misplace them however they do belong to me. Hee hee hee.   
Okay perhaps I should stop. Oh yeah shout out to: rini (I   
think I will write another version of your tenchi/ayeka   
fic. Just give me a while), Alicia Blade, if it weren't for   
her I would never of gotten into fan fics, lilac summers, u   
must write more stories like The BIG wish, and last but not   
least SarahMc, perhaps the best tenchi/ayeka fan fic writer   
ever! Oh yeah I am writin a sequel to my angel but it's   
taking a while kay? Oh yeah if ya wanna e-mail me my e-mail   
is rockstarktqt@hotmail.com pleaz don't let my inbox get   
lonely kay?  
  
Again  
  
Endymion's POV  
  
She disappeared in a silver flash. Will I ever even see her   
again? I need her I want her. I've never ever felt this way   
before about anyone. In fact I usually push people away.   
I've often been called the ice prince. But there's   
something about her. Something that makes me let down my   
walls. I let her in only to find that she had to leave.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
I've been searching for you   
I heard a cry within my soul   
I never had a yearning quite like this before   
Now here you are walking right through my door   
Where have you been   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes I know we could win   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Serenity's POV  
  
He was like some sorta angel. And when he held me I felt so   
protected it felt so right. I have to see him again. I have   
to see him now, I don't care what mother or the scouts say.   
I love him and I need to feel his touch. Now. I slowly   
disappear in a silver light to return to earth, to return   
to my love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
A sacred gift of heaven   
For better, worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down   
Or take your crown never   
All of my life   
Where have you been   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
And if that day comes   
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Endymion's POV  
  
She seemed lonely when I met her. Sure she had friends but   
she seemed like she wanted more. Like she wanted find love.   
Well I don't know about her but I found love. Even the so   
called ice prince can find love it he looks hard enough. I   
found myself the most beautiful princess in the world. I   
fell excite when I see a familiar silver flash. She   
returned to me. My beautiful angel has returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I've searched through time   
I've always known   
That you were there upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king   
I've longed for you   
my love forever   
All of my life   
Where have you been   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
And if that day comes I know we could win   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
His face filled with love when he saw me. I ran to him and   
we kissed deeply. He pulled me close to him as if he was   
afraid I would disappear. Not if I had anything to do with   
it, I snuggle my head into his chest. I was back in his   
arms. Back where I belonged. We kiss deeper and I know that   
this is the first of a million times that I will see him   
again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
All of my life   
Where have you been   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again   
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
okay minna-chan was that a cute sequel or what? Um if u   
never read I knew I love you it might be good to go read   
that so this makes a little more sense. *sigh* I hope I get   
no flames. Every one loves endymion/serenity fics right? I   
hope so. I get enough flames from ryoko fans for my   
tenchi/ayeka fics *sighs again*   
  
  
  
  



End file.
